


Songs 2

by rainbowdots888



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slice of Life, Songs, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: 3 short stories inspired by three awesome songs: Traffic, All is well and Frozen Margarita. Incidentally, they're not AUs, just some slice of life kind of stories without heavy angst or high stakes.





	Songs 2

**Author's Note:**

> These short stories are inspired mainly by the song titles or their atmosphere. I didn't check the exact lyrics, except for Frozen Margarita.  
> I hope you enjoy reading them and don't hesitate to suggest some songs you'd like to see 'illustrated' ;-) (I can try XD)

**Traffic**

 

There were cars as far as his eye could see before them, in weaving lines, smoking and noisy as their engines suffered from the traffic jam that blocked half of Ginza on that Friday evening. Ryo sighed loudly and squeezed the wheel with such force his knuckles turned white. His passenger was mute, eyes on his damn smartphone and thumbs furiously typing texts to whoever made him snicker from time to time.

 

“It's delightful to be stuck in that car with you, Ohkura, really.”

 

“Mmm.” Answered the other, still looking at his screen.

 

“Next time you ask me for a ride home, remind me to say no. I'd be home, already, chilling in my bath with a beer, if it were not for you and the fucking congested roads leading to your place.”

 

Ohkura looked up at the traffic and without turning a single second to Ryo, whistled disapprovingly.

 

“Well, remind me not to ask you for a ride again. Especially after a whole day of Chronicle recording. You sound like an asshole tonight.”

 

The driver turned to his passenger, his bottomless dark irises shooting daggers.

 

“Don't push your luck, dude. I still can throw you out of _my_ car in the middle of that fucking congested street, right now.”

 

Ohkura snickered again, but this time not at the texts that kept arriving on his phone, making the screen flash on his lap.

 

“You won't.”

 

“I...” Ryo closed his mouth and sighed louder than ever. He hit the horn angrily and it blasted out, startling the stuck drivers around them. “... Fuck.”

 

“Well, that was the original plan. Once at my place, I mean.”

 

“We'll die from starvation before this piece of shit of a traffic light turns green, anyway...”

 

“Something must have happened for it to keep being red so long. Just be patient.”

 

Ohkura reached at Ryo's thigh, caressing the rough fabric of his jeans gently. It had at least a bit of effect on the tired nerves of the driver who let go of the wheel and sat back, closing his eyes.

 

“How do you expect me to keep being patient when you're promising me such... things.” Still reclining on his seat, he opened his eyes and finally smiled softly at the other. He let his own hand find Ohkura's leg and possessively squeezed it. His palm ran over the soft thigh as his fingers grazed the inside of it, moving up towards the young man's crotch. Ohkura looked fascinated, not missing a single movement of the hand that was now groping for his jeans zipper.

 

“Ryo... It's...” A moan escaped him suddenly as Ryo was slipping his fingers in his boxers, swift and particularly skilled. “It's green...”

 

Ryo laughed and kissed Ohkura's exposed throat, giving kudos to himself for having bought a car with tinted windows.

 

“No, you didn't manage to dye this part of you green yet...” He murmured languorously into the other's ear. The younger man moaned again at the fondling his driver was putting him through, biting his lips to get his coherence back again.

 

“... The _traffic light_... is... green.”

 

An angry horn blast behind the car confirmed Ohkura's words and Ryo jolted in surprise.

 

“Fuck! There's no way this world will let us have the fun we deserve...” He complained as he took hold of the wheel again and his huge car surged forward, eventually leaving the dissolving jam.

 

His passenger's right hand suggestively caressed his leg again.

 

“Drive on, Babe. The night is not over yet.”

 

 

****************

 

**All is well**

 

The warm breeze blows softly in their hair, mixing the blond and black locks together. It's hot on the beach at this hour of the day. Their hands brush from time to time when they're slightly moving on their beach towels. None of them sleeps, they're just enjoying the caress of the sun and the tranquility of an afternoon by the sea.

 

“I'm too hot.” Says Ohkura, brushing his sweaty bangs back with his hand.

 

“I know. I'm a man of taste.” Answers Ryo, smirking.

 

The drummer turns his dismayed eyes to the other. If Ryo hasn't made that joke a thousand times at least in the last few years, he hasn't made it once.

 

“... Seriously, Ryo?”

 

“Yup. I still think you've not been said that enough. You. Are. Hot.”

 

There's something unbelievably cute in Ryo's faith in what he's said, thinks Ohkura, who'd reward him with a kiss if only they weren't surrounded by people.

 

Maru is shrieking in the distance, all fired up by the beach tennis match he's winning against Yoko. The other three are cheering for them sat on the sand, under the protective eyes of their staff. No one is actually paying attention to the couple during their pause between bits of filming and Ohkura feels like playing a little.

 

“You know that I want to kiss you now, right?” Murmurs the drummer near his boyfriend's ear. The other chuckles but does not open his eyes. To the rest of the world, they're still taking a well-deserved nap under the scorching sun. But the redness on Ryo's cheek isn't exactly a sunburn. Ryo does not burn, he tans.

 

“I know.” He whispers in return, already caught in what already sounds like a naughty game between them. “What else would you like to do to me, _now_?”

 

“Mmmm... I'd take you behind that pier, there, on the other side of the beach and...” He waits, amused at Ryo's quick glance towards the said dock. The guitarist is most likely trying to figure out the probabilities for them to be able to actually walk there together without being stopped by a curious Yasu or a clingy Maru.

 

“... And?”

 

“And then, I'd kiss you until you're dizzy. I'd also get rid of your trunks, because there's no one on that side of the beach, and I'd let my fingers follow the muscles of your belly until I can caress you down there, where you like it the most, how you like it the most...”

 

The hotness is now almost unbearable for Ryo whose imagination is running wild behind his closed lids. Having been apart for days during the summer because of their respective agenda doesn't help him to calm down, and he'd trade at least half of his guitars to get now those minutes alone Ohkura is still describing languidly. The drummer slightly shifts and the back of their hands meet, burning and soft, their fingers discreetly intertwining under the hot sand. Ryo feels about to pass out at some point, his brain and body overheating in the most delicious way as his boyfriend keeps finding more and more dirty words to whisper.

 

There's suddenly a strange noise coming from the ground as if it were trembling under the heavy steps of an elephant herd running towards them. Not a second after finally opening his eyes to check on that weird phenomenon, Ryo is sprayed with freezing cold water coming from a head-shaking Maru at the top of his form. Ohkura squeals like a girl and the chaste embrace of their hands in the sand breaks with a jolt.

 

“ _Maru_!!!” They both growl at the laughing man.

 

“Oh, come on, it's time to wake up! You were sleeping like logs! I saved you both from a heatstroke, come bathe with us!.”

 

“We were doing very fine, really.” Ohkura whines.

 

But Maru looks at them with his cutest eyes and such an adorable pout that it finally makes them laugh, already forgiving their friend for the violent interruption of their “nap”.

 

“Alright, we're coming... Go first, look, Subaru is calling you.”

 

Once Maru is gone, Ryo brushes the sand off Ohkura's tanned shoulder with a prudent caress.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, still half floating in his dreams.

 

“Of course. As long as we're all together... All is well.”

 

****************

 

**Frozen Margarita**

 

 

Go dance with her.

 

But don't forget that I'll be the one in your arms tonight when the lights will be off and we'll be alone again.

 

Let her pass her fingers through your jet black hair while you're dancing.

 

I know that _I'll_ be the one tugging at it, later, when your lips will be solely mine. When you'll be begging for more.

 

Don't look at me this way whilst she coils around you, feline and provoking. You're waiting for me to explode, to drag you out of this club and fuck you against a wall in the nearest empty lane we can find. You want me to.

 

But I won't.

 

Instead, I sit back on the comfy sofa and I watch.

 

I let the jealousy unfurl, I let it devour every single piece of my soul. I'm playing the game by your wicked rules.

 

Your hands are now on her waist, sliding down slowly. She has a cheeky smile, this one. She's very pretty. You're whispering something into her ear, softly. Damn, you're so beautiful.

 

Yasu shifts nervously next to me. He's embarrassed, he feels that something is wrong. I suppose that he dreads the moment I will stand and slap this chick in front of everyone.

 

I won't.

 

I decided to play it cool tonight. I take a tiny sip of the Frozen Margarita you've ordered. Your eyes are on me, piercing, so I slowly lick my lips, delighted at how your cheeks are turning red. She has already lost, that girl. She's trying her best to keep your eyes on herself, but your mind is already far, far away. I'll always win you back, no matter who's trying to steal your heart.

 

All of a sudden, she kisses you, and I inwardly scream. How dare she claim your lips this way, on the dancefloor, where everyone can see? I must have moved forward in anger because Yasu's tiny but strong hand is on my forearm, preventing me from making things worse.

 

“I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, you two, but it's about time it stops.” He says, threatening. I'm way taller and virtually way stronger than him but I can't find any valid reason why I would disobey his command.

 

“Go tell him, then.” I answer as the sore loser I am.

 

“No need. He's coming back.”

 

And he's right. You're here again, sitting next to me and giving me a collected smile as if we were the best friends in the world. We have to keep up appearances.

 

I smile, too, showing my best acting skills.

 

I need you now, naked in my bed or against my door if we can't make it as far as the bedroom, I don't even care anymore. I want you so badly it hurts.

 

One of your hand is roaming on my lower back, under my shirt and the waistband of my jeans.

 

You exaggeratedly stifle a yawn. This was way too obvious to be natural.

 

“I'm tired... Shall we go?” You say sweetly, loud enough for our friends to hear.

 

As we're taking our leave, Yasu rolls his eyes in exasperation. I can't help but laugh at that. He's so done with us and our bizarre love.

 

I blow a kiss at my best friend as you're dragging me out of the club. The rest of the world doesn't exist anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
